superloganmariofandomcom-20200213-history
Owen Osborne
Owen Osborne (born 6th June 2002) is a child with autism and anger issues, best known as a YouTuber. Life Osborne was born on the 6th of June 2002. He lives in Beckenham. Education Osborne went to a primary school, for which he was being angry with all of the students, until he had to be moved to Riverside School, where he met George Webb (born 2003) and Muyiwa Ogunsola (born 2002), but until he was 11, he left the school. He use to attend Glebe School, for which he meets his old friends and made friends with new people, but still uses all of the swear words and gets angry with some students. But after 2 years spending some time in that school, it was time for him to leave because of after what happened. YouTube Osborne made a YouTube channel called Sonic Adventures back in 2011, but then he made only 2 videos on there in 2013, then another channel called OWBUSCUS OWEN, another channel XProxSonic, another channel called Owen Osborne, another channel called Ash8000, another channel called SonicX9000 another channel called ZEROJ8000, and then another channel called Owen Osborne. The channel Owen Osborne, which saw him with a plush toy, has been disliked by other YouTubers. Then the comments became worse, with Ryan Grehan (born 2002) starting it all, then Owen said fuck off to his best friend, which kind of annoyed fellow friend Harry Bird (born 2002) and Archie Tuck (born 2002) and Michelle Blackwood (born 2002) and Jack Neil (born 2003) under the name of Harry Neil. Unfortunately, Owen was getting annoyed with Bird, resulting in a comment war and Osborne making a video about Bird, saying that he's going to beat him up at school and stab him. Osborne also said that Bird sucks his dad's dick and rapes his mum for no reason, but Bird wouldn't do those things to his parents. And Osborne also made fun of Harry's surname. But after Harry saw the video, he decided to make a video about it, claiming that he was doing the right thing. But then, after Owen saw the video, he did another video, this time, calling him a stupid bitch and a dickhead, also insulting Grehan, Tuck and Blackwood by calling them greedy bastards and dickheads and confessing to him that he has anger issues and he can't control his swearing and violence. Bird's mother, Lisa Bird (born 1970) saw the video and then had to go to Glebe School and tell Mrs Lunney about this, at the time that she was Harry's head of year, but then she printed 4 pieces of paper out to prove that Harry was behind this the whole time. So Harry and his mother had discussed this in their car about what he's done. Then Harry closed down all of his YouTube channels due to what happened. But it is unknown if Harry is still a YouTuber. A year later, when watching Seth Villa's (born 2003) video about him, Owen snapped. He put the video on Facebook for his family to see. He was angry, so he decided to make a video about Harry and Seth, but in the video, he called them arseholes, he was also rude about Tuck, Blackwood, Grehan and Rory Saunders (born 2003), calling Saunders fatty. He then made a new YouTube channel called BIGosborne, which is currently his main channel at the moment. But in one video, Osborne said that he was dying of lung cancer. But he was faking it, claiming that he only said that in order to get attention from everyone. When Devante Hutchinson (born 2002) and Sakariye Kahin (born 2002) were annoying him (which caused a comment war), Owen decided to make a video about them, saying to Devante that he will come to his house and beat the shit out of him. Then, the comments continued until two people named Killer Robot and eadjdsuh keaudgd got involved, causing Owen to do the same. Then, Owen went way too far by editing Sakariye's Yu-Gi-Oh video, then he decided to upload the video onto YouTube. The video was a hit and Owen gained lots of subscribers. He then told everyone that he reached 47 subscribers and then, days later, he reached 51, but as of May 2016, he has 59 subscribers, taking over his best friend H14 Studios AKA Hayden Morris (born 2004), who has 56 subscribers. He has closed his YouTube channel because his haters were being really nasty to him. He currently accesses his Instagram account at the moment and posts photos of himself and his girlfriend (well, some of them, basically). Category:TheSimpsonsStuff